


My Mother’s Misfortunes In Men

by BambiScott



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: AR, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mother was a teenage druggie who had me out of wedlock to a man who no one is even sure is really my father. AR</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother’s Misfortunes In Men

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Don’t know where this came from but oh well. Loved Jenna and Jeremy’s scenes so in my mind things go crazy lol

Jenna Sommers was fifteen when she gave birth to Jeremy.

For all of Jeremy Sommer’s life he had heard the stories. That his mother was a partier and did drugs and was basically a screw up. So when the question was asked who is your father he figured he ought to know.

His grandmother Mary-Beth Sommers, kicked Jenna out once she told her mother she was with child, so that lead Jenna to Miranda’s. Jenna loved her older sister and Miranda who already had her hands full with a one year old took her sister in without hesitation.

Grayson is the only man who ever gave a damn.

So whenever Jeremy is asked who is your father, he states, my Uncle Grayson. Because living with a man your whole life is the closest thing he had to a father.

Grayson Gilbert was the only male role model he had growing up. His uncle acted like his father never letting Jeremy think otherwise since Grayson did have his own daughter, Elena. But it was never that’s my dad not yours so Jeremy felt fine asking his uncle anything he needed to know.

Jenna was busy studying her homework from college most nights and that left Jeremy to ask for his uncle’s help. Grayson was patient when helping Jeremy with his homework. The kid had a learning disorder but it was never let on when Grayson taught him. Grayson did everything and anything to make sure Jeremy knew that even if his father wasn’t around that he had someone to count on.

He knew Grayson Gilbert wasn’t his father but when Sherriff Forbes’s police car pulled into the Gilbert’s drive way that night Jeremy wished he was related to Grayson by blood.

Jeremy thought he was getting a dad more than once.

The first time he remembers meeting Logan Fell is when he is eight and he’s at some dumb founders meeting with his uncle and Elena. Logan tells him that he looks good all grown-up, apparently he dated his mom until he was four but Jeremy doesn’t remember Logan besides in hushed whispers Aunt Miranda and his mother seem to share.

After that day he puts the pieces together. Logan dated his mom right after he was born so to most people he is known as Logan Fell’s child. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing especially since he kissed Tina Fell on a dare and that would make them cousins.

But it becomes one. Logan and Jenna are still dating by the time he is ten and he prays that one day soon his mother will just say Logan is his father. The evidence is there. Jenna and Logan went to school together, lived in the same town and had dated before Jeremy was born.

Then one night he hears Logan yelling at his mother on the porch. Elena’s busy in her room with Caroline and no one else is home so Jeremy goes outside. He gets to hear the last part of their conversation.

“If you didn’t have him we would be married and have kids of our own by now.”

Jenna slaps Logan and that’s the last time he thinks Logan will ever be his father.

But his mother is stupid.

He’s fourteen and Logan shows up back in Mystic Falls after a four year absence. Jeremy’s glad that Tyler and him started to take kick boxing lessons because he wants to kick that stupid smirk off Logan Scum Fells’s face when he asks how is his mother.

Before he knows it two months have passed and here they are sitting around the Gilbert’s dinner table congratulating his mother and Logan on their engagement.

Aunt Miranda can sense that he hates Logan. So after dinner he gets to sit down and have a chat with her.

“Is he my father?”

He can’t help but blurt out. Much to his surprise Aunt Miranda’s hand touches his back.

“Bless your heart he’s not.”

He can’t tell if she knows it for fact or she just wishes Logan would crawl up and die in some foreign place like he does.

Jeremy doesn’t even have time to come up with a plan to stop the wedding. He over hears Tyler’s mom and his aunt talking about some woman named Monica. Much to his surprise his mother seems alright with not getting married or even mentioning Logan’s name.

John Gilbert and Jeremy have a lot in common.

Jeremy has always loved when Elena’s uncle comes to visit. He walks around town square with John who tells everyone he is out spending the day with his nephew. He always takes Jeremy with him and Elena unless its some girlie thing that Jeremy detests going to. Every visit Jeremy gets to pick out one thing that just John and him will do. Most of the time its something to do with baseball since John was the best on the team in high school and Jeremy wants to be the best like him.

When he was younger all he knew was that Jenna and John knew each other because of Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda. That John was a year older than his mother in school and they were friends with the same group of people. They were practically related.

But when he is thirteen he overhears something shocking.

Its Easter and John always comes to dinner. Jeremy’s in the laundry room, after getting his good shirt muddy playing football with Tyler, trying to remember what Aunt Miranda said to use to clean it. But he hears his mother and John joking around.

“You sound like you’re married.”

Elena states as she sets the table with her boyfriend Matt.

“Well we used to sleep together.”

Jeremy Gilbert yes it sounds way better then Jeremy Sommers.

Its kind of easy for him to figure out when his mother slept with “Uncle John”. There’s a picture of them on the Gilbert’s mantel at homecoming. John was a freshmen and took Jenna out of pity or so everyone thought. Jeremy was born nine months later.

It’s the summer that Grayson and Miranda die. John and him are at the lake house packing up boxes of their things. He spots a journal of an old ancestor named Johnathan. He begins to wonder if John really is his father.

When he gets the nerve to ask John he doesn’t get the answer he wanted.

“I did love your mother once but she never loved me back. I wish you were my son. Between you and me you will be the one to keep the Gilbert name alive.”

Jeremy gets pissed after that and wont take John’s calls for weeks. He just lost his uncle and the only other person he thought could be his father.

Jeremy has a twisted mind that is influenced by television shows.

When the school year approaches Jeremy and Elena are fighting non-stop. Its been only three months since Grayson and Miranda have died and his cousin isn’t coping well, hell he’s using drugs so he isn’t better at the coping thing than she is.

So Jenna takes them to the grill for dinner one day. That’s when Jeremy meets his new history teacher Alaric Saltzman. His mother tells them that her best friend Isobel from Grove Hill married Ric, Jenna was in their wedding.

But a few weeks into school there is no Isobel. She never shows up. Jeremy then gets to thinking, after seeing his mother hug Ric more than once, that Ric and his mom had an affair leaving poor Isobel crying in Grove Hill.

He tells Elena his thought on his matter. That as teens his mother, Ric and Isobel were the best of friends and then Ric and his mom did it. End result he was born. Then years later Ric comes to his senses and comes to be a family with them leaving Isobel.

Elena accuses him of watching her One Tree Hill dvd’s. That he can’t just fake facts to get a answer he wants.

So Jeremy starts digging on the internet. He’s sorry he looked. There are a couple newspaper articles of Isobel Flemming-Saltzman’s murder. He feels really guilty accusing a man of an affair with his dead wife’s best friend. He studies really hard and gets extra help for his history papers like that would make up for what he thought.

He doesn’t bring up Isobel when his mother has Ric over for dinner. On more then one occasion he has to kick Elena so she wont ask anything about their history teacher’s late wife. No one ever needs to know what Jeremy thought.

But there is another man that comes back into town and somehow into his mother’s life.

The first time he hears the name Damon Salvatore is when Elena brings home her new boyfriend Stefan. Stefan’s brother Damon lived in town until he was fifteen and was shipped off to military school. His mother used to watch over him because Damon’s father didn’t trust him home alone leaving Jeremy to wonder why anyone would trust his mother home alone with a teenager at that age.

But when he meets Damon he can see why his mother is friends with him. They both have a sarcastic side and drink a lot. Damon spends more time over at Jeremy’s than at his Uncle Zach’s house. He gets drunk and Zach wont let him inside. So he comes to Jenna for help. He overhears Damon saying that Zach is just pissed that he took his friend away. Jeremy knew that his mother was friends with Zach in high school.

After awhile Jeremy is fine when Damon and Ric spend most nights over. One on the couch the other in Uncle Grayson’s old office on the pull out.

But then he gets to thinking.

There’s no possible way Damon can be his father. He’s seven years younger than Jenna so that would make it impossible for him to be anything other than his mother’s old friend. For the first time in his life Jeremy doesn’t have any more clues about who his father could be.

So he asks Damon, whose drunk, and can never say no to the little Sommers.

“He hated me.”

Jeremy can’t get anymore information out of Damon because one, he can’t tell Jenna’s secret, and two, he doesn’t even remember the guy. Meaning Damon hates just about everyone in town so for all Jeremy knows his dad could be that creepy guy named Klaus who lives next door to Caroline.

So he stops looking. Jeremy doesn’t need to know anymore. He’ll just enjoy his time hanging out with Tyler and Matt. Letting Caroline use him as her make shift prom date before Tyler asks her out. Things are going fine.

Then Tyler’s dad dies.

Tyler Jacob Lockwood had been his best friend since the day he was born. It didn’t matter that he was in Elena’s grade or that Tyler knew the right buttons to piss Jeremy off.

So he sat in Richard Lockwood’s, the Mayor, study drinking his friend’s heart ache away. Richard was never a man to be nice to just anyone but he was always nice to Jeremy.

In fact all the Lockwood’s were nice to him. It could have been the fact that Uncle Grayson was Richard’s best friend. When they are on their second bottle Mason walks into the room.

Mason Lockwood was always someone you could count on.

Mason was Tyler’s uncle and Jeremy’s mother’s best friend. No one knew why but Mason never showed up in town unless needed. He lived in Florida and the last time Jeremy had even seem him was two years ago when his uncle and aunt died.

The more he thought about it Mason always showed up at weird times.

He showed up when Jeremy called and told him about Logan and his mother getting married. And when that didn’t work out he took Jenna to Florida for a week.

He called him back after he left a detailed description of figuring out that he really was a Gilbert.

To that Mason said John was a prick and not his father.

He got a three page email from him after he told him about Alaric and what he thought was going on.

He got a voicemail telling him not to let Jenna do anything stupid when Damon showed up. At that time Jeremy didn’t even know who Damon was.

Jeremy Sommers was an idiot.

He spent all these years trying to figure out who his father was and if he just opened his eyes he would have seen it.

The way his mother touched Mason’s cheek. The way the two of them talked in English but no one knows what the hell they are saying. The fact when Mason spent the night it was always in his mother’s bed.

My mother was a teenage druggie who had me out of wedlock to a man who no one is even sure is really my father. My father was the rebel who everyone loved but mostly hated. Their love was something epic it broke down all the walls of true romance. My parents were best friends.

After the funeral Mason decides to stay. Before Jeremy knows what he is doing he asks Mason if he is his father. Mason sits him down and tells him the story.

“Jenna and I have been best friends since sixth grade. We didn’t know what we were doing at that time but, you, happened. We, I, wanted you. But our families they would have wanted us to get married and live a life that neither of us wanted. So we choose to tell few people as possible that I was indeed your father. We planned on getting married a couple years back but then Grayson and Miranda died. Your mother has never been the same.”

“Why?”

“Because we didn’t get to have what Grayson and Miranda did.”

It takes a year and much help from Damon and Ric to get Jenna ready to get married.

The rest of his life Jeremy gets to know his father. Mason Lockwood is there for everything his son does. Jeremy doesn’t need to ask questions anymore. He doesn’t fear not knowing. His parents are back on track he was just the bump in the road that led them to this place in their life.

Jeremy might have not had the easiest childhood but when he looks around the dinner table this Easter he sees a family being brought back together. One piece at a time.  
  



End file.
